


A lot of bad stuff happens before a lot of good stuff happens.

by Mania180



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Smut, Locker Room, M/M, School Shootings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mania180/pseuds/Mania180
Summary: Their bodies almost pressed together as they stood there hiding in a locker. Makoto’s face became red thinking about their current situation. How did this happen?! They both thought.(This is an AU of the first game! They are both attending Hope’s Peak Academy. Monokuma never existed. The tragedy never happened. So this is spoiler-free.)
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	A lot of bad stuff happens before a lot of good stuff happens.

Their bodies almost pressed together as they stood there hiding in a locker. Makoto’s face became red thinking about their current situation. How did this happen?! They both thought. 

(This is an AU of the first game! They are both attending Hope’s Peak Academy. Monokuma never existed. The tragedy never happened. So this is spoiler-free.)

**Flashback to 1 hour ago:**

There have been stories going around that Genocide Jack might be attending one of the schools around the area. Meaning that Hope’s Peak is no exception. Makoto was terrified. He didn't want anyone to get hurt. Especially one of his classmates. They grew so close. 

While Makoto's thoughts began to pile up, Byakuya walked into the locker room. Headed to his locker and began taking his clothes off. Makoto began doing the same but he couldn't take his eyes off of Byakuya. Byakuya was just minding his own business. He opened up his locker and dug through his stuff to find the right clothes. Like usual, he was ignoring Makoto. Sure they talk sometimes and work on school projects together from time to time but they never got along 100%. It was so frustrating for Makoto. 

Makoto began to use his peripheral vision to look at Byakuya. His locker was just two lockers away. (And some side-eyes too.) His body was just perfect. He was slim but not like Makoto. He has more muscle than Makoto. Barely any fat on his body too.  _ I bet he burned most of it off during exercises at school,  _ Makoto thought. 

As Byakuya reached for something in his locker something fell out and crashed on the floor. It sounded like plastic. Was it deodorant? Makoto couldn't tell us, he was paying more attention to Byakuya’s body but at the same time not trying to get caught looking. The embarrassment would be too much if he was caught. But worse Byakuya would think of him as a weirdo. 

_ Those arms~  _ Makoto thought as Byakuya bent over and picked up the item on the floor. All while he was shirtless. Makoto got a quick look at his chest. His perverted thoughts came rolling through one after another. This caused him to start to heat up. Especially his face. After a few seconds of staring Makoto had to start putting on his pants. Although his erection made it hard and it felt great as his fingers slid slightly on it as he tried to zip his jeans up. He wanted Byakuya to touch him in unholy ways. 

As both of them got finished changing, a noise started repeatedly. At first, Makoto assumed it was someone slamming on a locker. But his face quickly became pale. Those weren't lockers. Those were gunshots. 

Makoto quickly turned to face Byakuya. 

”We have to hide, ” Both of them said at the same time with persistence. Just as Makoto tried to open his locker again, his key fell just under the lockers. 

”Come on you dumbass! What are you waiting for?!” Byakuya yelled with worry. That was the first time Makoto heard that tone of voice from Byakuya. 

”My key fell under!” Makoto quickly explained. 

”Goddammit Makoto!” Byakuya forcefully grabbed Makoto’s arm and dragged him towards his locker. 

”Get in.” He said firmly. Makoto complied with his orders and got in the locker. The school’s gym changing room lockers were much bigger than the normal ones in the hallway. Only because this school has a lot of athletes who need room for more sports equipment. 

After Makoto got in, so did Byakuya. The locker could be locked from the inside for safety reasons. Ever since Genocide Jack started killing more people, this school has gotten more careful. 

Byakuya locked the locker using his key. Makoto was surprised Byakuya could fit in here. But at the same time not really these lockers are huge. So is the room. But there's a lot of space for 1 person but obviously, there's two so there isn't that much room. 

As they stood there Makoto could smell how good Byakuya smells. Makoto was once again hard. 

Byakuya leaned forward and whispered in Makoto’s right ear. The locker was really dark and the only light was coming from a small gap between the door and the ceiling of the locker. 

Makoto got hot again. Byakuya whispered, ”We’re going to be here for a while. Let's sit.” His words hit the bottom of Makoto's stomach. It made him start throbbing. His warm breath on his ear made his ear tickle. His hair slightly hit Makoto’s cheek as he was going in. His scent became stronger. Makoto felt like he was going to explode. 

Makoto and Byakuya heard faint screaming and more gunshots. They also heard footsteps running past the locker room. Makoto’s fantasies about Byakuya suddenly disappeared. The high he was getting from them was gone too. He felt like he was going to die. He didn't want to accept what was happening out there. But it was real and fucking horrific. He started feeling sick.  _ There's no way.  _ Makoto thought. Makoto looked down at both of their feet, totally ignoring what Byakuya ordered him to do. Byakuya became pissed but quickly realized he shouldn't be. Makoto was crying silently into his hands. Soft sniffles came out from his hands. 

”Makoto…” Byakuya spoke softly. His voice slightly bounced off the walls of the locker. Byakuya hated seeing people like this. But he understood that it was natural for people to be scared. Without thinking, Byakuya put his hands around Makoto and hugged his head. Makoto was caught by surprise but quickly adjusted himself in his embrace. Makoto’s right ear was now on Byakuya’s chest. He could hear Byakuya’s heart beating. It was consistent but rapid. Makoto realized that he too was scared. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will be continuing this!


End file.
